


Горячий шоколад

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tenderness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Тишина повисает между ними, и все, что слышит Стив, — это свистящее дыхание Баки и почти беззвучный стук вентилятора над головой. Благодаря свету от ночника в углу Стив видит, что Баки прикрывает глаза. Он слегка встряхивается, словно мысленно разговаривает сам с собой. Стиву до боли хочется хотьчто-нибудьсделать, но он заставляет себя оставаться на месте.— У нас есть горячий шоколад? — спрашивает Баки, помолчав еще с полминуты. Его глаза по-прежнему зажмурены. Возле них появляются морщинки.— Кажется, у меня есть нужные ингредиенты, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Хочешь, я приготовлю?





	Горячий шоколад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hot chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169500) by [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/pseuds/birdjay). 



Словосочетание «тяжелая ночь» даже близко не может описать те шесть часов, которые они провели в постели. Баки проспал ровно полтора часа, проснувшись около полуночи с громким криком. Стив спал еще меньше, заканчивая читать книгу. Он проснулся вместе с Баки, полный решимости помочь ему пережить то, что его разбудило.

— Все в порядке, Стив, это было просто... воспоминание, — говорит Баки, потирая глаза. Щетина усеивает подбородок короткими острыми шипами. Стив хорошо знает, как она ощущается на коже — словно наждачная бумага. Он уже привык к красным пятнам на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Ничего не в порядке, Бак, — немедленно отвечает Стив, наклоняясь к нему со своей стороны кровати. — Что это было за воспоминание? Хочешь поговорить об этом? Поделиться? — он придвигается ближе, готовый обнять Баки, если тот захочет. Сейчас может произойти что угодно.

Баки убирает руку с лица и бросает на Стива холодный взгляд: 

— Нет, Стиви, правда не хочу. Я бы предпочел снова заснуть, но вряд ли у меня получится.

Стив слегка вздрагивает, но кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, чувствуя себя немного потерянным. Он не психолог. Его никогда не учили, как справляться с кошмарами о настоящих воспоминаниях, которые преследуют Баки днем и ночью. Стив действовал наугад, точно так же, как он справлялся со всем остальным. Сэм мог бы помочь. Но ему приходится действовать через посредника, так как Баки категорически отказывается разговаривать с ним по поводу своих проблем. Чуть только разговор заходит в опасное русло, Баки тут же исчезает и запирается в своей комнате.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Тишина повисает между ними, и все, что слышит Стив, — это свистящее дыхание Баки и почти беззвучный стук вентилятора над головой. Благодаря свету от ночника в углу Стив видит, что Баки прикрывает глаза. Он слегка встряхивается, словно мысленно разговаривает сам с собой. Стиву до боли хочется хоть _что-нибудь_ сделать, но он заставляет себя оставаться на месте.

— У нас есть горячий шоколад? — спрашивает Баки, помолчав еще с полминуты. Его глаза по-прежнему зажмурены. Возле них появляются морщинки.

— Кажется, у меня есть нужные ингредиенты, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Хочешь, я приготовлю?

Баки кивает, его волосы развеваются в такт движению: 

— Пожалуйста?

Стив кивает, оставаясь на месте еще на секунду, чтобы поцеловать Баки в макушку, и выскальзывает из кровати. Переступая порог, он слышит, как Баки откидывается на подушки.

Изучив содержимое шкафов, Стив умудряется найти все, что нужно для приготовления горячего шоколада. Маленькая плитка горького шоколада, сахар, молоко, ваниль и немного пыльный пакетик маршмеллоу. Они не будут пить ту обработанную порошковую бурду, которая только притворяется горячим шоколадом. Нет, Стив приготовит его так, как готовили их мамы в детстве еще до того, как эти продукты стали дефицитом.

Стив сонно помешивает медленно тающую смесь, наблюдая, как темно-коричневые куски шоколада становятся светлее. Он понижает температуру, следя, чтобы ничего не пригорело. Как только смесь достаточно расплавилась и перемешалась, Стив достает две кружки и разливает в них шоколад. Кастрюля отправляется обратно на плиту — помыть ее можно будет и позже, а не посреди ночи. Медленно моргая, он кладет по два огромных маршмеллоу в каждую кружку, берет по одной в руку и направляется обратно в спальню.

Баки сидит, уставившись в стену, и оборачивается, только когда пол тихо скрипит под ногами Стива. Его глаза загораются, когда он видит кружки, которые держит в руках Стив.

— Маршмеллоу? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

Стив улыбается ему и кивает: 

— Даже по две штуки, если точнее. Но если хочешь, там есть еще.

— Они и правда большие? — спрашивает Баки, протягивая руку за кружкой. Стив отдает ему шоколад и забирается на кровать.

— Других нет, — со смехом отвечает Стив. — Ты же не даешь мне купить маленькие зефирки.

— Мини — это пустая трата времени, — говорит Баки, нерешительно улыбаясь Стиву. Он подносит кружку к губам и, подув на горячий напиток, делает глоток. Стив видит, как его брови поднимаются. — На вкус похоже...как...

— Как мы пили в детстве? — услужливо подсказывает Стив и осторожно пробует содержимое своей кружки. Напиток в первую очередь _горячий_ , но, когда он немного остывает во рту, Стив чувствует настоящий вкус. Он напоминает о тех днях, когда ему было шесть лет, он болел и с нетерпением ждал возвращения Баки из школы. Он напоминает о маме, склонившейся над его постелью. Ее глаза красные и полные беспокойства. Он напоминает о Баки, прыгающем на его кровати, держащем над головой новенький игрушечный самолетик и издающем звук двигателя. Он напоминает о _доме_ , о _безопасности_ и любви. Очень большой любви.

О той, которой они были окружены, когда были детьми. Может быть, у Стива была только мать, но они _никогда_ не были одни. Барнсы с огромной радостью приняли на себя заботу о них. Уинифред Барнс один раз посмотрела на то, какие они худые, и тут же затащила в дом обедать. Она кормила их, когда Сара могла наскрести только на картошку и хлеб недельной давности. В свою очередь, Сара лечила болезни и царапины всех юных Барнсов.

Но потом их обоих не стало.

Они ушли из мира, в котором было так много любви, в мир, который едва помнил их имена. Конечно, люди помнили Капитана Америку, но кто из них мог назвать его настоящее имя? Как он выглядит под маской? Откуда он родом? Что он сделал, чтобы стать тем, кем является?

Никто или почти никто не помнил Баки. И, по мнению Стива, это хуже всего.

Никто не помнил Баки. Только он.

Стив с трудом выныривает из воспоминаний. Сейчас речь идет не о нем. Сейчас проблемы у Баки, и он единственный, на кого нужно обращать внимание.

— Да, — отвечает Баки, широко раскрыв глаза. Он делает еще один глоток, на этот раз гораздо больший, и ставит кружку на колено.

Стив некоторое время наблюдает за ним, желая, взять и _исцелить_ его. Он понимает, что так думать нельзя. Полное восстановление — это процесс, и его невозможно осуществить за одну ночь, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Баки _становится_ лучше, но даже несмотря на то, что Шури сделала с ним в Ваканде, еще предстоит очень большая работа. Триггеры, может быть, и исчезли. А вот воспоминания — нет. Такие ночи им придется переживать еще много раз в течение всей оставшейся жизни. Может быть, не через день, как сейчас, а раз в неделю или даже раз в месяц. Такие ночи обязательно будут, но они смогут их пережить.

Солнце всегда будет вставать.

— Ты помнишь... — начинает Баки, хмуро глядя на красную кружку в руках. — Помнишь, когда ты болел, а я...

Стив сидит молча, потягивая горячий шоколад и ожидая, пока Баки разберется, что именно он вспоминает. Иногда, чтобы собрать мысли воедино, ему требуется некоторое время. Иногда воспоминания так и не обретают форму и утекают, словно дым сквозь пальцы.

Баки морщится и задумывается. Он молчит еще некоторое время и, наконец, заканчивает фразу:

— ... а я принес тебе пакет конфет?

Стив издает хрипящий звук — он _помнит_. Но это происходило довольно часто, Баки баловал его. Так что он не совсем уверен, о каком конкретном случае идет речь.

— Какой именно раз? — мягко спрашивает Стив. Он пьет шоколад, с грустью замечая, что тот заканчивается.

Баки смотрит на него, моргая: 

— Когда у тебя была пневмония. Нам было... по восемь? Девять лет? — он замолкает и на мгновение прикусывает губу. — В тот год совсем не было осени. После лета сразу началась зима. Погода была плохая, поэтому ты заболел...

Стив медленно кивает.

— Да, я помню. Док тогда очень удивился, что я поправился, — для него это было тяжелое время. Осенью ему всегда было нелегко, но в тот раз было совсем плохо. Он заболел бронхитом, который очень быстро перерос в воспаление легких. Его мама не могла справиться с этим сама, поэтому им пришлось вызвать врача и покупать лекарства, которые они едва могли себе позволить. Стив хорошо помнит, что подслушал, как один из врачей сказал, чтобы она готовилась к тому, что ее сын не жилец. Сара упрямо отказывалась.

На лице Баки вспыхивает удивление, прежде чем оно снова теряет всякое выражение.

— Я этого не знал.

Стив кивает и пожимает плечами: 

— Они частенько считали, что я обречен. И ты знал это. Или, мне кажется, ты _догадывался_. Но ведь я здесь, не так ли? Я здесь благодаря Эрскину.

Баки закатывает глаза, но смеется. Стив прекрасно знает, что именно Баки думает об Эрскине и о процессе превращения Стива в Капитана Америку. Если бы Баки был рядом, он бы за ухо вытащил Стива из СНР*. Слава Богу, что Баки тогда не было поблизости.

— Но да, Бак, я помню тот день.

Баки чуть сдвигается, наклоняясь к Стиву. Они пока не прикасаются друг к другу — еще нет. На мгновение воцаряется тишина.

— А ты знал, что я украл те конфеты? — говорит Баки, сделав огромный глоток шоколада.

От удивления у Стива по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Ты их украл? — это не было для него совсем уж сюрпризом, денег у них не было совершенно, поэтому Баки нередко приделывал ноги товарам в магазинах. Частенько выходил с полными карманами карандашей, таблеток, конфет и всего, что можно было стащить. Он ни разу не попался на воровстве и не собирался прекращать, даже несмотря на то, что Стив ругался на него до хрипоты.

— Ага, — признает Баки, слегка пожимая плечами. — Я хотел принести тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое, но уже потратил все карманные деньги.

— Бак, если я правильно помню, то там же была _целая куча_ конфет?

Баки пожимает плечами на этот раз по-настоящему. Улыбка озаряет его лицо.

— Да, так и есть. Я попросил Бекку отвлечь продавца. Я похватал сколько мог конфет и запихнул пакет поглубже в карман куртки, чтобы он не заметил.

— Ты завербовал Бекку, чтобы она помогла тебе совершить преступление? — возмущенно говорит Стив. Он любил всех девочек семьи Барнсов словно родных сестер. Особенно Бекку. Она недолго мирилась с их присутствием, чаще закатывала глаза и выходила из комнаты. Но она не раз разрешала ему рисовать себя. Всегда в одежде с иголочки, что помогло Стиву разобраться с женской фигурой.

— Стив. Мне было восемь, ей шесть. Мы сперли конфеты, а не предали свою страну, — говорит Баки с видом измученного родителя. — И это случилось более восьмидесяти лет назад. Я думаю, что срок давности этого преступления уже давно истек.

Стив выдыхает полной грудью и начинает смеяться.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — он осушает кружку и ставит ее на прикроватный столик. — Ты хотя бы с ней поделился?

Баки смотрит на него сквозь распущенные волосы: 

— Разумеется. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Стив снова смеется и медленно сползает по кровати. Он протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по голому колену Баки. Баки кладет сверху металлическую руку и замирает.

— Хочешь еще? — спрашивает Стив, кивая на кружку в другой руке Баки.

— Не. Было... очень вкусно, — отвечает он, допивая остатки шоколада одним большим глотком. Баки ставит кружку и прижимается к Стиву. Некоторое время он занимается раскладыванием многочисленных подушек по стратегически важным местам и снова ложится.

Воздух в спальне прохладный, но не холодный. Баки натягивает на них одеяло, одним хорошо рассчитанным движением прижимаясь к Стиву. Стив быстро кладет ему руку на талию и прижимает к себе. Это то, о чем Баки просит без слов.

— Попытаешься уснуть? — спрашивает Стив, зарываясь лицом в волосы Баки. Они пахнут чистотой и чуть-чуть фруктами. Это, должно быть, тот самый чудовищно дорогой шампунь, на покупке которого Баки настаивает каждый месяц. Стив никогда в этом не признается, но ему нравится, как пахнут и блестят на солнце волосы Баки.

— Хм-м-м, может быть, — мягко отвечает Баки. Даже по этой короткой фразе Стив понимает, что Баки почти засыпает. Его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Если Стив немного помолчит, то Баки достаточно быстро погрузится сон, как он надеется, без сновидений. Баки еще немного ерзает, укладываясь с максимальным комфортом.

— Поспи сколько сможешь, хорошо? — шепчет на выдохе Стив. — Завтра нам никуда не нужно идти.

— Мхм, — бормочет Баки, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. После этого он замирает и засыпает.

Стив еще некоторое время бодрствует, прижимая Баки к себе. Он немного боится, что Баки снова проснется с хриплым криком. Если он не будет спать, то этого, может быть, не произойдет. Его мысли блуждают, когда он смотрит на Баки, перенося его из воспоминания в воспоминание. Они так долго жили друг без друга, эти годы разлуки казались огромными дырами в нем самом.

Он не уверен, что их ждет в будущем, что они будут делать с доставшимся им временем. Впрочем, пока они вместе, это не имеет значение. Они могут делать все что угодно, идти куда им угодно.

Мир принадлежит им, если они захотят.


End file.
